


Payback

by reeby10



Series: Comment Fic [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Punishment, Riding Crops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 23:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3306599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Is this to get me back for last week?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payback

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamsofspike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofspike/gifts).



> Written for [this prompt](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/595962.html?thread=83176698#t83176698) at [comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/).

Gabriel woke slowly, feeling groggy and a little ill. That was odd because he hadn’t actually slept in years, and he never woke feeling different than before, it was one of the perks of being an angel. He tried to rub a hand across his eyes, but it only moved a few inches before something pulled tight on his wrist.

“What the heck?” he asked, frowning as he opened his eyes. It only took him a moment to realize that both his wrists and ankles were bound to the corners of a bed in a rather nondescript looking room, probably a motel room.

“Oh hey, Gabe.”

Gabriel turned his head to see Sam emerging from the attached bathroom. He frowned when Sam went for their bag of toys and pulled out a leather crop. “Uh, did I forget we had something planned?” he asked.

“Nope.”

He thought for a moment, wondering what could have made his boyfriend so snappy. He groaned. “Is this to get me back for last week?” he asked, eyes narrowed.

Instead of replying, Sam just turned and brought the crop down hard on the tender skin of his inner thigh. Gabriel yelped in pain, eyes going wide as he realized his angelic powers were doing nothing for it. That really didn’t bode well. “How did you do that?”

“Just a little something Cas taught me,” Sam replied with a slightly malicious smile.

Gabriel thought the look was actually pretty hot on him, but shook his head. He could explore that later. “So…” he said, glancing a little wildly around the room. “You gonna let me out or what?”

“Oh no, we’re just getting started,” Sam said. He paused, tapping the crop on his palm, then winked. “Payback’s a bitch.”

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, come chat with me [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/) or maybe [buy me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/A7274PC).


End file.
